fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Creatures of Magic Origin
Creatures of Magic Origin '''(CMOs) are creatures created when a mage's Magic Origin becomes infected with a microscopic parasite know as Eternarasitus Maximus. The parasite absorbs energy from the mage constantly, and will assist them in any way possible. In order to better protect their mage, they generate a body outside of the mage's which takes the form of a small animal. Abilities CMOs have many varied abilities because their bodies are made up entirely of barely contained Eternano. These abilities have many different uses, but there is one that is common to all CMOs. '''Evolve: '''After fighting in many battles and using, witnessing and receiving many different magics, A CMO may evolve into a more powerful form. As these forms progress, the abilities possessed by the CMO will become more specified to a role and, usually, an element. Evolution Levels '''Base: '''This is the original form took by a CMO. It usually will have the ability to speak. This form allows the CMO to transform into the highest reached level. '''Baby: '''This form has a variety of incredibly weak abilities, mainly transformation. It is identical to the Base form. '''Rookie: '''The CMO is now beginning to develop its elemental affinity, and will have grown much larger. Their new form represents the personality of the mage they are linked to. '''Adept: '''After reaching the Adept stage, a CMO will begin to focus on a specific role, such as tactician, or tank. Their magic and physique will develop to reflect this. '''Professional: In this stage, the CMO's body will have begun to take on characteristics related to the magic abilities it has access to. They will be big enough to easily be ridden on, Master: '''This stage is not much different to the Professional stage, except for the fact that the CMO can transform into a weapon with characteristics similar to it's element and role in battle. '''Legend: The legend level has two sub-stages, Sapient and True Beast. Each CMO will have access to one stage, and never the other. * Sapient: '''The Sapient stage is an anthropomorphic (Human-like) version of the CMO's old form. This new form will often have equipment to increase it's skill at what it does. This stage is favoured by stealthy and brain-using classed CMOs * '''True Beast: '''The True Beasts are incredibly large, many times the size of the mage they belong to. These CMOs have enhanced strength, senses and speed, and usually are damage dealers or shields. Users and their Partners * '''Mickey Chickentiger & Unnamed Bird: '''Mickey's bird seems to be able to access it's baby mode, but it is unknown how much further it has developed. It can transform into a fireball and a shield. * '''Theo Zywicki & '''Lasna: '''Theo's CMO takes the form of a golden cat in it's original form, and is currently has access to the Adept stage, where it appears like a lion. Trivia * This is based off of Mickey Chickentiger's canon magic Magic Bird. However, I have added a distinctly Digimon-esque theme to it, as well as some added abilities. I have also added some elements from the light novel I am reading, which is called Long Live Summons. Check it out!! * If anyone wishes to create a CMO for their character, go ahead! Just make sure the magic abilities you give it link to the character's personality. Category:Garlicfork Category:Caster Magic Category:Holder Magic Category:Living Weapons Category:Summoning Magic Category:Magic and Abilities